Helpless When She Smiles
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Set after Islands in the Stream. Darcy has a hot dream about Rick. Songfic set to Helpless When She Smiles by the Backstreet Boys. Rated M for a reason. Darcy/Rick.


**Hey, here's a new oneshot I cooked up after watching that little scene with Rick and Darcy in the season 4 episode "Islands In the Stream"; it takes place after the episode. It was really inspiring, and I felt there should be more fics about Rick, since he really knows how to give me ideas. Plus, he had been after me to write it, and so I did.**

**Pairing: Darcy/Rick**

**Rating: M  
**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at the N own Degrassi. I own the stories and oneshots.  
**

**Helpless When She Smiles  
**

Darcy Edwards was asleep one night. Soon she had a very...cool dream...

_****Dream Start****_

_It was the night of the school prom. Darcy, wearing a pink dress and silver low-heeled shoes, sat on a chair, watching the other couples dance to "Helpless When She Smiles" by the Backstreet Boys. _

_She sighed. Nobody had asked her to dance for at least two hours. And the way she figured it they never would. _

_Or **almost** nobody..._

"_Hello, Darcy," a familiar voice spoke up. Then an arm slid around her waist. _

_She looked up. It was **him**. Rick Murray. He looked almost handsome in a black suit and black pants. Showing off those beautiful white teeth in his smile, he held out his hand. _

"_Shall we dance, my lady?" he asked. _

_Darcy's cheeks flushed with pleasure, and she allowed a smile to spread across her own face. _

"_Sure, Rick," she replied. _

**_*Helpless When She Smiles*_**

_~~Backstreet Boys~~_

_She keeps her secrets in her eyes  
She wraps the truth inside her lies  
Just when I can't take what she's done to me  
She comes to me  
and leads me back to paradise_

_She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go_

_Rick led her to the dance floor, and they began to waltz to the song. _

"_This song is so beautiful," she said. _

"_Not as beautiful as you, Darcy," he replied, then gently spun her around. Then he pulled her back in. _

_Chorus:  
I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She danced away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_Oh when she smiles, she smiles_

_Maybe I'd fight it if I could  
(Maybe I'd fight it if I could)_

_It hurts so bad but feels so good  
She opens up just like a rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she asked me to I would_

_She's out of control  
But I can't let go _

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She danced away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_When she smiles  
When she looks at me_

_(When she looks at me)_

_I get so weak (weak)_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She tears away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_Oh when she smiles  
When she smiles  
She smiles  
When she smiles  
When she smiles  
Oh when she smiles  
When she smiles _

**_**Dream sequence change**_**

_Thunder rolled across the sky as Rick and Darcy went into her bedroom. It was dark. At first she was a little uneasy. What if he didn't like what he saw? _

_Luckily, Rick's smile told her she was worrying for nothing. _

"_I love this room, Darcy. So peaceful...your own Zen palace, your fortress of solitude."_

_She smiled at his choice of words. Then he swept her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the bed, which had a red pillow, white blankets and black satin sheets. The headboard looked exquisite. _

"_Now, my darling, it's time for me to transform you into a woman," he growled, smiling still. _

_Darcy couldn't think of a reply. She didn't have to ask; she knew what he meant._

_She let him lay her on the bed. He slipped her shoes off, and then his own. Then, after stripping off his suit, pants and shirt, he stood there for what seemed like minutes letting Darcy take in the view. _

_Of course, she had never seen him unclothed before. Now, her eyes were filling with one of the seven deadly sins she had told him about once – lust. _

_As though she suddenly remembered, she shivered all over, trying to get those images out of her head. Rick, noticing she was scared, leaned over and whispered, _

"_It is all right, Darcy. If you don't want this, I understand completely."_

"_Don't worry, Rick. I trust you,__" she replied, smiling encouragingly at him. __His words had calmed her and she now looked relaxed. Rick was definitely a gentleman in that way. _

_He then reached up to her shoulders and slowly pulled down the straps of her dress. After gently putting her dress on a chair a few feet away from the bed, Rick let his eyes crawl all over her body, a hungry gaze in his orbs. _

_Darcy couldn't believe this was happening__. After all, she had heard about this kind of thing. She even wrote stories about it in her private notebook, which she never showed anybody. _

_As though reading her thoughts, Rick then moved to the stereo and turned it on. Instantly, "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal began playing. She gave Rick a questioning look, and he smiled in return. _

"_This is all for you, Darcy," he said as he climbed on top of her in a feline fashion. _

"_Oh, thanks, Rick. You're so sweet.__"_

_Darcy moaned as Rick moved his mouth down her throat, and then back up to her luscious cherry lips. _

"_Oh, Rick! Rick!"_

_He smiled as he moved in and out of her, purring like a black panther he had seen one night in his dreams, running his hands along her curvaceous body without regretting a single moment. The way she spoke his name was so beautiful, like music to his ears. _

"_Rick, please, go faster!"_

"_Then I will," he replied. _

_And he did just that. Finally when they could take it no more, both Rick and Darcy collapsed in each other's arms. _

"_Oh, Rick, that was amazing," said Darcy, smiling. _

_Rick, smiling as well, replied in return, _

"_I love you too, Darcy" before kissing her and pulling the sheets over them._

_Soon, sleep finally called to them like the siren in Greek mythology that Rick had read about so many times with fascination as it reminded him of Darcy, and they answered. _

**_*End of dream sequence*_**

Darcy immediately awoke, her body all soaked in sweat. _That dream..._

She couldn't believe it at first.

Then, very slowly, she let a small secret smile cross her visage.

This dream was a secret fantasy she would keep to herself forever.

She was certain of that.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, did I just write that? Well, hope you liked it! If it's that good, I'll write some more about Rick. **

**Anyway, R&R, please!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover  
**


End file.
